The village of Balance
by reading of emotions
Summary: Throughout history there has always been things hidden from the people but now the biggest secret of the elemental nations comes to light. this secret involves the five major hidden villages along with Uzu no kunai and lets not forget the Rikudou sennin's role in it as well. but now the power that has been leading the world must be revealed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this idea just came to me at like 3 in the morning so I figured I would try it and see how it went so here is a new story hope you like it. And in this story there is a month between when Naruto gets back from Nami to when the chunin exams start.**

**Disclaimer: I will not do this every chapter so just know now that I do not own Naruto**

_Four months before Naruto goes to wave/Kumo Raikage's personal library_

A' was looking through his personal library hidden behind one of the walls in the Raikage's office. The reason why such an unfocused man was going through the library instead of training is because recently he came across a book hidden in his office.

**0000000000000000000000 flashback no jutsu **

"Grrrrr why is there so much paper work!" A' screamed as he walked around his office that was filled to the roof with paperwork. You couldn't take more than a couple steps without tripping over a stack of paper.

Unfortunately that is what is about to happen.

"Shit!" A' screamed again as he tripped over a stack of paperwork and hit a bookshelf that then tumbled over with A' on top of it.

"God damn it why does this alwa-wait what in the world is that doing there?" he asked as he looked where the book case used to be and there on the wall was a seal that looked extremely old from its worn out look. Getting up he looked at the seal more closely and found it to be a blood seal and remembered that when he became the Raikage all of the seals in the room were tuned into his blood like all of the other Raikage's so grabbing a kunai and drawing it across his hand making sure the blood was coming out he wiped it across the seal and waited a few seconds before there was a 'poof' and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared in his hands was a book that looked older than anything he had ever seen it was small like a note book and was hand written and on the front was written "shodaime Raikage".

This shocked A' since there was barley any information or jutsu written by the shodaime. He decided it would be more interesting to read this then go back to paperwork so he sat down at his desk and opened the book. On the top of the first page it read "The truth hidden from everyone"

**0000000000000000000000000 flashback no jutsu kai **

Inside the journal the shodaime told about people that came to him and somehow learned that he was planning on making a hidden village in the land of lightning. The people were fairly normal but something that was most noticeable was the forehead protector they wore it had the yin-yang symbol on it when asked where they were from they just said "we come from the balance". In the end the shodaime just accepted their help and they showed him how to make it so the village could be stable and not risk landslides using special lightning techniques and after they finished teaching him they disappeared.

Apparently the shodaime decided to try and research this supposed village of balance and using his contacts he found that throughout history dating back thousands of years ago strange people would show up when there was trouble in the world and every time they always had the same thing in common they always wore a forehead protector with the yin-yang symbol on it. But the most surprising thing he found was that supposedly the Rikudou sennin-the person that brought chakra into the world-wore the same forehead protector with the same symbol.

So right now A' was looking through the Raikage's personal library to see if he could find any information on this 'village of balance' he had already sent his ninja to the other four main ninja villages to look through their history to try and find more information on the village and the mysterious people with the village leaders permission of course. A' just hoped they could find some useful information but now all he could do was wait.

**Ok so this was a prolog the first chapter is coming soon so try and review if you can cuz that would give me more inspiration to continue this story. And I know this was kinda short im defiantly gunna make the chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about not updating any of my stories in a while so I've decided to let you guys choose which story I should start back up first and second and so on all you need to do is go to my profile page and pick which two you want to be updated first thanks for your time and reviews. ****Reading of Emotions **


End file.
